Vivian
Vivian is a character from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door who was once a member of the villainous Shadow Sirens, which consists of herself and her older sisters, Beldam and Marilyn. She eventually abandoned them and joined Mario's party as the fifth party member. Biography Past At an unknown point in the past, the Shadow Sirens came to the Mushroom World in order to free their mistress, the Shadow Queen, and eventually met the Secret Society of X-Nauts, who used the three for their own goals. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Vivian and her sisters served Sir Grodus in hopes of freeing the Shadow Queen and came into conflict with Mario on several occasions in the search for the Crystal Stars. Throughout the course of the story, Vivian suffered through an inferiority complex, due to the fact that she was constantly mistreated by Beldam. She joined Mario when he helped her find the Superbombomb her sister accused her of losing. She decides to repay Mario by helping him defeat Doopliss and regain his body and name. When she loses in a battle over Flurrie's necklace, she decides to officially and permanently join Mario's team, effectively abandoning her allegiance to her sisters, the Shadow Queen and the X-Nauts. Eventually she gains confidence and learns to respect herself and becomes close friends with Mario and his team. By the end of the game, she bids farewell to Mario and it appears that she and her sisters have learned to get along. ''Super Paper Mario'' Although Vivian does not physically appear in Super Paper Mario, she does make a cameo in the form of a Catch Card. Abilities Vivian's abilities include conjuring and wielding powerful fire attacks. She can also take herself and her friends into the shadows, protecting herself and Mario from enemies. She is also so cute she can infatuate her enemies, leaving them confused. In fact, in one of Goombella's tattles, she says that Vivian may be cuter than her. Techniques Music The Shadow Sirens Shadow Sirens Scuffle Trivia *Similar to Birdo, there has been a lot of controversy concerning Vivian's gender. In the Japanese version of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Vivian was portrayed as a male with a feminine appearance. This is supported by the fact that Beldam referred to her as a "man" (which was changed into her being called "plug-ugly" in the U.S. release). In addition, Goombella's Tattle information on her, as well as her description in the game menu, referred to her as a male. *Even though Vivian uses Firey Jinx in the first battle against Mario when her HP was low, she must be super ranked in order to use it when Vivian joins the team. *Vivian is similar to Lakilester as they are both characters that used to work with someone evil and decided to join Mario's side. *Vivian's Veil technique is a reference to Lady Bow's Outta Sight ability from the first Paper Mario. Gallery beldam.png Vivian_boggly_woods.jpg mqdefault2.jpg maxresdefault1.jpg|Mario Fighting Vivian 225px-169.jpg 180px-DooplissVsMario.jpg TwilightTownPM.png maxresdefault3.jpg 0_290.jpg de:Barbara it:Ombretta (Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario) es:Bibiana fr:Viviane Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Partners Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Former villains Category:Heroes